overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Khajiit Dale Badantel
Khajiit Dale Badantel (カジット・デイル・バダンテール) was one of the twelve core members of Zuranon. His objective in E-Rantel was to create a second undead city, but he was foiled by Momon and Nabe. Appearance An elderly man with a sickly appearance that exudes evil. He also wears a red robe. Personality Khajiit is quite evil wishing to create a second undead city and turn himself into a Lich. He seems to have no problem with sacrificing thousands of innocent people in order to achieve his goal. His patience and need for planning demonstrates his meticulous character as he prepared for the Spiral of Death for five years. Khajiit began to feel despair at the Pleiades's power over his own, lamenting that all the hard work he's been through for five years has been destroyed in just a few minutes by her hand. Background Born into a poor household, he first became a magic caster focusing on necromancy as a way to bring his mother back to life, but somehow got lost along the way. He joined Zuranon and dedicated himself to spreading death and destruction. He is one of the twelve core members of Zuranon. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc In the crypts of E-Rantel's Cemetery, while Khajiit is imbuing mana into the Orb of Death in preparation for his ritual to turn E-Rantel into a city of undead, he is interrupted by Clementine as she unexpectedly makes her way into his hidden sanctuary. He demands her to leave and dismisses her attempts to be familiar with him. His hostility vanishes after she presents the Crown of Wisdom to him, a treasure relic from the Slane Theocracy she had stolen while she was still a member of the Black Scripture. After discussing the effects of the crown and Clementine's past in the Theocracy, Khajiit agrees to her request in causing havoc and assisting him his ritual. They then make plans to kidnap the one who will be qualified to wear the crown. He allows Clementine to retrieve the person while he continues with his preparations. As Khajiit raising more undead warriors to his cause with his magic. Clementine returns and reports that their target has disappeared and went to an adventurer's quest. When Clementine suggests at kidnapping Nfirea's grandmother he warns her not to underestimate her and to tone down her 'activities' lest he eliminate her as an obstruction to his goal. Feeling insulted Clementine attempted to stab him with her weapon, only to have the necromancer calmly summon a Skeletal Dragon to block the attack. Unfazed by the new opponent, Clementine states that destroying the summon creature would be easy for her, but Khajiit warns that it isn't the only one he commands. Clementine later unsheathes her blades saying that the only reason why he survived was because she was holding back, to which Khajiit doubts her claim. As she leaves, the necromancer wonders about the probability of success if he actually committed in fighting her. His last thought lingers to her former position of the 9th seat of the Black Scripture. When Nfirea Bareare returns to his shop and is cornered by Clementine, he emerges from the back door and warns Clementine not to waste time to fool around, just as she was thinking of enjoying herself in torturing each of the members of the Swords of Darkness. Later in the E-Rantel Cemetery, he is interrupted by Momon and Nabe in the midst of a chanting ritual with his subordinates. As Momon and Clementine went some where else for their duel, he and his fellow members of Zuranon faced off with Nabe. The next moment, Nabe easily kills his subordinates with her twin lightning spell. He, however, did not die but was left with some scratches and light burn marks. He then summons two Skeletal Dragons and orders them to attack Nabe. After seeing Narberal Gamma's true form, she proceeds to destroy his two Skeletal Dragons using seventh tier magic. He believed their resistance against all magic to be absolute, when in fact their resistance is limited to only first to sixth tier magics. After destroying the two dragons, he stares in shock as he is soon enveloped in despair and seventh tier lightning, turning him into a smoking corpse. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc After having been killed by Narberal Gamma, his body was taken into custody by the E-Rantel's officials. However, his corpse mysteriously disappeared from where it was held. Abilities and Powers Though he is a fairly competent magic caster, Khajiit mostly relies on his magic item, known as the Orb of Death, that allows him to create and control a multitude of undead. With its help, he is capable of creating stronger undead, such as the Skeletal Dragon. He normally hides behind his undead such as the undead dragon when fighting against his opponents. His offensive skills are poor, and his spell repertoire is mostly focused on healing and strengthening his undead minions. Active * Acid Javelin: Fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. * Shield Wall: Creates an invisible barrier around the target. * Create Undead: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to spawn an low-tier undead minion. * Undead Flame: Surrounds the target in an aura of mystical flames made of negative energy which will engulf the enemy when they make contact. * Undead Army: '''A 7th tier spell that can summon a huge horde of undead. * '''Lesser Strength: A spell that raises the target's strength. * Mind of Undeath: A spell that protects target from mind-affecting magic. * Protection Energy - Electricity: Provides limited protection from electric attacks. * Ray of Negative Energy: A beam of dark power that can heal undead. * Reinforce Armor: A spell that raises the target's defense. * Silence: Removes sound from a given area. * Spiral of Death: A ritual that will allow the user to become an elder lich. Note: Khajit can only use undead army only if he had the Crown of Wisdom with a person who can wield it to act as a catalyst and several other magic casters to perform a large ritual and even than he can only guide the undead so he still lacked complete control over it. Relationships Clementine Khajiit knows that Clementine is a sadistic mercenary for hire. He dismisses her attempts to be friendly with him. He constantly worries about the possibility that her overzealousness for battle and blood will ruin his plans to become a lich. Narberal Gamma Khajiit confronted Narberal as Nabe. He was perplexed and confused on how she was able to easily counter his Skeletal Dragon with physical force alone despite being a magic caster and copper adventurer. When Nabe showed her true strength he cursed her for destroying everything he did in the last five years. He was killed alongside his two Skeleton Dragons. Trivia * In the Web Novel, his full name is Khajiit Nolife. * Khajit is the only known inhabitant from the New World to have used a 7th tier spell by far (although not directly) which is supposed to be a mere legend. Quotes * (To Clementine): "That's wonderful, Clementine. If you are willing to assist, the festival of death will be finished ahead of schedule. No problem, I will do everything I can to aid you." * (To Clementine): "You might be strong against living beings with your one hit kill technique, but how would you fare against undead that don’t have vitals? Do you really think this is my final trump card?" * (To Nabe): “''Anyone who foolishly attempts to derail my plans is obviously an idiot. Not knowing my might and rushing here to meet your end! My preparations are done! Let me show you the power of the supreme pearl fully charged with negative energy!"'' * (To Narberal): "I spent five years to prepare in this city! The wish I couldn’t let go after thirty years! Do you have the rights to destroy all this!? You, who suddenly showed up!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Caster Category:Zuranon